Arbeitsstress
by Sheris Escalon
Summary: Der große und einzige Lord Voldemort hat einen schweren Arbeitstag vor sich. Dementoren streiken, Bella möchte ihn zu einem Konzert einladen und sein oberster Vampirfürst? Der ist einfacher Laufbursche...


**Arbeitsstress**

**Dementoren, Briefe und Konzertkarten**

Ein Lichtpunkt hüpfte wie ein Floh an den fast blinden Fenstern vorbei, eilig und hektisch.  
In Little Hangleton war schon lange die Nacht angebrochen, sämtliche Lichter waren erloschen bis auf eben dieses wilde, ungestüm springende Leuchten im größten Haus der Umgebung.  
Schließlich aber erstarb auch dieses und eine schwere Nacht legte sich mit einem Seufzen über das Dorf.

Schon lange stand das Riddle-Anwesen leer. Keiner hatte sich darum gekümmert, was aus dem schmucken Herrenhaus wurde. Der Besitzer – ein strenger, äußerst unfreundlicher Mann mit langen weißblonden Haaren – hatte es angeblich aus 'steuerlichen Gründen' erworben und war seitdem nie wieder in Hangleton gesichtet worden.  
Die Bewohner waren froh darüber. Die Villa war seit Jahrzehnten ein Thema gewesen, über welches sich die Dörfler abends im ‚Hanged Man' die Mäuler zerrissen.  
Vor fünfzig Jahren waren die Grundsteine für diverse – zugegebenermaßen – aus der Luft gegriffene Geistergeschichten gelegt worden.  
Wenn jemand den Gerüchten der Einwohner Beachtung geschenkt hätte, wäre es nicht verwunderlich gewesen, wenn die Stadt eines Tages schlichtweg verschwunden wäre.  
Aber natürlich tat sie das nicht und an eben diesem Abend, wo unsere Geschichte beginnt, stand Little Hangleton dort, wo vor vielen Jahren mal ein einfacher Muggel beschlossen hatte, dieses Dorf zu gründen.  
Vermutlich war er mit der festen Entschlossenheit vorgegangen, das Fleckchen Erde irgendwann zu einer Metropole entstehen zu lassen, doch das ist eine andere Geschichte, die hier weiter nichts zur Sache trägt.

Der einzige Ort, welcher für dieses Mal ausschlaggebend ist, ist ein Raum in der Riddle-Villa.  
Dort saß gerade der größte – und einzige – Lord Voldemort über endlos viele Briefe gebeugt, als es leise an die Tür klopfte.  
„Chef? Chef?" drang eine aufgekratzte Stimme mit einem rumänischen Akzent in das Hauptquartier des dunklen Lords.  
Mit einem Seufzen richtete dieser sich auf und wandte sich um.  
„Vlad?" Die Stimme des dunkelsten Zauberers der Neuzeit klang gereizt, doch der Besucher schien sich nicht daran zu stören, denn schon flog die Tür zum einstigen Esszimmer mit einem Krachen auf.  
„Chef!" Vlad Tepes Dracula trat zu seinem Vorgesetzten. „Chef, die Dementoren!"  
Voldemort hob eine nicht vorhandene Augenbraue und blickte den Vampirlord aus kühlen, roten Augen ernst an.  
„Was ist mit ihnen?"  
„Sie..." Vlad holte tief Luft, um dann schnell seine neueste Beobachtung zu schildern.  
„Sie streiken! Die Gewerkschaft der..." Mitten im Satz wurde er unterbrochen.  
„Streik?!?" Mit einem Ruck stand Lord Voldemort auf und blickte auf den Vampirfürsten hinab. „Wer hat ihnen erlaubt, Gewerkschaften zu bilden?"  
„Chef, sie wollen weniger schuften und menschlichere Arbeitszeiten!"  
Um Fassung ringend blickte der Dunkle Lord seinen Untergebenen an. „Weniger Arbeit?" fragte er ungläubig. „Und menschlichere Arbeitszeiten? Bei Slytherin, es sind De-men-to-ren, keine Menschen!"  
Aufgebracht wirbelte er auf der Stelle herum und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Sein Berater blickte ihm nur nach und nickte schließlich langsam.  
„Ja, Chef, ich weiß. Meine Leute haben es versucht, ihnen auch schon zu erklären, aber..." Wieder wurde Vlad unterbrochen.  
„Bei Slytherin, ich hätte sie selber in Gewerkschaften stecken sollen, bevor sie welche aus eigenen Antrieb bilden. Wo ist Wurmschwanz?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, Chef!"  
„Dann hol' ihn her! Und bring Lucius und Severus am besten gleich mit!" Damit wandte der Dunkle Lord sich ab, während Vlad salutierte und mit einem „Aye, aye Chef!" verschwand. Die Tür zog er jedoch nicht hinter sich ins Schloss, so dass Voldemort mit einem nun eindeutig resignierenden Seufzen seinen Zauberstab über seine Schulter hob und einen Zauberspruch murmelte.  
Lautstark fiel die Tür zu.  
„Endlich Ruhe..." murmelte er schließlich, glaubte er nicht, dass Vlad die drei Todesser in den nächsten zwanzig Minuten finden würde, doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Kaum dass der Zauberer seine Augen geschlossen hatte und sich leicht die Schläfen massierte, knallte sein oberster Vampirlord die schweren Holzflügel wieder gegen die Wand.  
„Chef, Chef!" rief er laut. „Ich habe sie gefunden! Sie reden über irgendetwas. Severus scheint sehr verwirrt zu sein, dass ich Euch nicht mehr... wie war das...? nennt."  
Voldemort gab einen verzweifelten Laut von sich. „Voddlemoddle war das. Frag nicht, Vlad. Ich dachte, ich könnte meinen Todessern damals einen anderen Ruf geben, deswegen habe ich mich umgenannt. Und Avada Kedavra sollte auch einen anderen Namen bekommen. Damals dachte ich ‚Grünes Licht' wäre ein treffender Name, nur leider hat sich jeder so schlappgelacht, dass ich mich nicht konzentrieren konnte."  
Vlad überlegte kurz. „Grünes Licht?" fragte er dann nach. Sein Vorgesetzter nickte langsam. „Ja, ich weiß, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war... deswegen überlege ich ja jetzt auch nicht mehr, ob ich Avada Kedavra umtaufe..."  
Kurz stockte der dunkle Lord, dann zog sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln über sein Gesicht.  
„Aber bald werde ich Potter besiegt haben! Nun wo Dumblemumble... verzeih... Dumbledore weg ist, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit. Aber nun bring Wurmschwanz, Severus und Lucius zu mir, Vlad!"  
„Ja Chef!" Damit wandte der Vampirfürst sich um und trat aus dem Raum. Kurz strich sich Voldemort noch einmal über sein kahles Haupt, als müsse er den Sitz seiner Glatze prüfen und nickte dann.  
Im nächsten Moment traten auch schon drei schwarz gewandete Zauberer in das Hauptquartier der Todesser.  
„Meister?" Lucius Malfoy verbeugte sich tief vor seinem Herren, ebenso wie es Severus tat.  
Wurmschwanz hingegen blickte den blassen Zauberer zitternd an.  
Unbewusst strich er sich über seine silbrig glänzende Hand. „Mei... meister?" stammelte er. Schweißtropfen traten auf seine Stirn.  
Befriedigt blickte Voldemort seine drei Diener an. Seine Schlangenaugen glänzten in einem gefährlichen Rot.  
„Nun, meine treuen Diener, ich habe euch hergerufen, weil ich Aufgaben für euch habe. Zuerst Wurmschwanz. Du hast sicher mitbekommen, was im Dementorendorf los ist."  
Der kleine Todesser nickte eilig. „Ja, ja Meister. Die Dementoren. Sie... sie streiken", quiekte er.  
„Richtig, Wurmschwanz. Du wirst dorthin reisen und sagen, dass ich mich auf keine Verhandlungen einlasse. Und wenn sie sich weigern, wieder zu arbeiten, dann gnade ihnen Slytherin!" Die letzten Worte des dunklen Lords klangen einem Zischen gleich.  
Peter Pettigrew starrte den hochgewachsenen Magier lange an, dann nickte er kleinlaut.  
„Ja... ja Meister", nuschelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Nervös fuhr er sich mit seiner linken Hand durch das mausbraune Haar. Immer noch zitterte er wie Espenlaub.  
„Gut, nun zu euch Lucius und Severus..." Damit wandte Voldemort seine Aufmerksamkeit den anderen beiden Männern zu, doch Peter meldete sich noch einmal zu Wort.  
„Meister?"  
Mit einem Geräusch, was irgendwo zwischen einem vom Baum fallenden Wichtel und einem wütenden Hippogreif lag, wandte sich Voldemort zu Wurmschwanz um.  
„CRUCIO!"  
Mit einem Aufschrei sank der kleine Todesser zu Boden, als der Fluch ihn traf. Sein Körper schien von elektrischen Ladungen durchzuckt sein, und als der dunkle Lord endlich wieder seinen Zauberstab hob, quiekte der Animagus wie sein Seelentier, die Ratte.  
„Für was war das denn Mylord?" fragte Peter ganz unsicher.  
„Verzeih, Wurmschwanz, es war Gewohnheit. Also, was wolltest du fragen?"  
„Ob ich gehen darf, Master?"  
„Ja, stimmt. Was machst du denn dann noch hier? Geh endlich!"  
Eilig wuselte Wurmschwanz aus dem Zimmer, leicht hinkend, denn die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluches waren nicht ganz ohne.  
Severus und Lucius in der Zwischenzeit blickten sich vielsagend an. In ihren Augen stand Unverständnis.  
„Er ist verrückt geworden", meinte Severus zu seinem Kollegen ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Lucius, der die Lippenbewegungen des anderen richtig interpretierte, nickte.  
In diesem Augenblick wirkten beide Todesser wie begossene Pudel.  
Auch als Voldemort die beiden nicht wieder ins Visier nahm, wurde deren Unverständnis nicht weniger.  
„Meister?" fragte der ehemalige Zaubertränkelehrer schließlich.  
Eilig wandte sich der dunkle Magier um. „Ja, was... achso, ihr seid es. Nun, Eure Aufgabe besteht darin..."  
Mit zwei Schritten trat der dunkle Lord an seinen Schreibtisch und wühlte durch einige schnell hin gekritzelte Notizen. Leise murmelte er dabei vor sich hin.  
„Einkaufsliste – nein... Tagebuch – nein... Eintrittskarten für ein Britney Spears Konzert – nein... Plan zu Eroberung der Zaubererwelt – ja..." Dann stockte er mit einem Mal und ließ das eng beschriebene Pergament, auf welchem er sich die wichtigsten Schritte der Welteroberung aufgeschrieben hatte, achtlos fallen.  
„Wer bei Slytherin hat mir Eintrittskarten für ein Britney Spears Konzert hier hingelegt?" donnerte Voldemort. Severus und Lucius schluckten schwer, bis der schwarzhaarige Todesser schließlich einen Schritt vortrat.  
„Ich glaube, es war Bella, Milord", murmelte er leise.  
Aufgebracht wandte sich Voldemort zu Vlad.  
„Vlad? Bring mir AUF DER STELLE Bellatrix!"  
„In Ordnung, Chef!"  
Damit verschwand der Vampirfürst und der Dunkle Lord ballte seine langen, feingliedrigen Spinnenfinger zu einer Faust, während er die Konzertkarten zu Konfetti verarbeitete und sie dann langsam auf den Boden segeln ließ.  
Unterdessen griff er nach einem Brief, um ihn ungehalten aufzureißen.  
Stirnrunzelnd überflog er die Zeilen.  
_  
„Liper Onkel Woltemor"_, las er.

_„Ich bin ein groser Fan von inen ich gehe nach Slytherin und binn auch gantz fro im Hauss des Grosen Meisters zu gehen,wir ährgern tähglich fiele fiele Gryffindors die sind dann immer böhse auf uns, das ist lussti,.besonders iren ertzfaint Härri Potter zu nerfen macht spas,er isst…"_

Blinzelnd knüllte der Erbe Slytherins das Papier zusammen. Der Brief lief nur so von Rechtschreibfehlern über, so dass es fast eine Zumutung war, ihn zu lesen.  
Verwirrt schüttelte der glatzköpfige Zauberer seinen Kopf. Was dachte er da? Es war eine Zumutung.  
Ihn, den größten aller Zauberer, die je gelebt hatten und die je leben werden, den besten der Besten, abgesehen von dem natürlich noch besseren und größeren, aber leider schon lange verstorbenen Salazar Slytherin persönlich, einen solchen Brief vorzulegen, war schon eine Straftat, doch wenn in eben diesem grausamen Dokument nichts weiter stand, als eine Fanbekundung und – vermutlich – die Bitte um ein Autogramm, dann war das schon mit Hochverrat gleichzusetzen.  
„Lucius?"  
Der blonde Todesser trat vor. „Ja Milord?" fragte er unterwürfig und verneigte sich, wobei sein weißblondes Haar wie ein Wasserfall über seine Schultern fiel. Natürlich war es jedoch nicht so laut und nass, wie ein echter.  
„Finde denjenigen, der dieses hier verbrochen hat", damit warf Voldemort den zerknüllten Brief zu seinem Untergebenen, welcher ihn auch geschickt auffing und weitere Anweisungen abwartete.  
„Finde den Urheber dieses… Morddokuments und leite entspreche Schritte ein, hast du verstanden?"  
Lucius nickt.  
„Verstanden, Milord!"  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und knüllte noch im Herausgehen das Blatt Pergament auseinander. Als er die krakelige Schrift sah, runzelte er die Stirn.  
Die Art und Weise, wie die Buchstaben angeordnet waren, kam ihm unguter Weise bekannt vor  
„Draco", stieß er bloß hervor und hastete damit aus dem Raum, während er Todesdrohungen in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart wisperte.  
Voldemort beachtete den Todesesser schon nicht mehr. Stattdessen blickte er kurz Severus an und nickte ihm zu.  
„Dein Auftrag wird sein", meinte er mit einem scharfen Unterton, während er wieder den Plan zur Welteroberung an sich nahm und ihn betrachtete. „Mir jetzt zuzuhören!!", setzte er dann seinen begonnen Satz fort und trat an eine Tafel heran. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung nahm sich der Erbe der Schlangen noch ein Stückchen Kreide, welches er aus einer Muggelschule geklaut hatte, als er diese vor drei Tagen überfallen hatte.  
Mit schnellen, sanft geschwungenen Lettern schrieb er die Skizze des Planes auf die Tafel.  
Severus betrachtete diese, während Voldemort begann zu erklären.  
Nach einer Weile räusperte sich der Todesser jedoch.  
„Milord?" fragte er scheu. Er wusste, dass sein Herr es nicht leiden konnte, wenn er ihn unterbrach. Tatsächlich wandte der Zaubererlord sich so abrupt um, dass er Severus wie ein Racheengel erschien.  
„Ja?" Die roten Augen des dunklen Herrschers blitzen gefährlich und sein untertan schluckte.  
„Herr, ich mag mich zwar irren, doch…", Der Dunkelhaarige wurde am Ende des Satzes immer leiser, während der Blick Voldemorts ihn immer stechender zu durchbohren schien.  
„Was, ‚doch'?" Die Stimme des größten Zauberers klang so eisig, als könne sie Feuer zu Eis erstarren lassen.  
Severus lächelte entschuldigend. Er nahm nun allen Mut zusammen, um seine nächsten Worte auszusprechen.  
„Milord, es erscheint mir, als käme nach Punkt Eins der Punkt Drei für ihre Welteroberungspläne."  
Der Größere Magier nickte. „Und?" fragte er ruppig. Er schielte noch einmal zu der Tafel, um zu sehen, ob das auch stimmte. Als er sich versichert hatte, das dem so war, fragte er noch einmal, dieses Mal aber umso unfreundlicher. „Und?"  
Sein Gegenüber wurde immer kleiner. „Wo ist Punkt Zwei?"  
Der Erbe der Schlangen blinzelte. „Punkt Zwei?" Er schien aus dem Konzept gebracht und blickte wieder hilfesuchend zu der schwarzen Tafel. Doch dann donnerte er los.  
„Punkt Zwei kommt erst nach Punkt Drei. Geduld ist das, in was wir uns üben müssen! Verstanden, Severus? Verstanden?"  
Dem ehemaligen Tränkelehrer klingelten die Ohren, als er zögerlich nickte.  
„Ja, Milord, ich habe verstanden", nuschelte er. Wer legte sich schon öfter als nötig mit dem cholerischen Herrscher der Todesser an?  
„Gut, dann geh jetzt und arbeite ausnahmsweise einmal für dein Geld!" Damit war für den glatzköpfigen Voldemort das Thema beendet und sein Diener entlassen.  
Dieser verneigte sich noch einmal und machte sich dann eilig aus dem Raum. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, erkannte er in dem langen Gang Vlad und Bellatrix.  
Der Vampirfürst blickte drein, als wolle er am liebsten auf der Stelle zurück nach Siebenbürgen ziehen, doch seine Begleiterin schien dieses nicht zu merken. Fröhlich schwatzte sie auf diesen ein.  
„Er will mich wirklich sehen? Ich kann es kaum glauben? Meinst du, ich kann ihm so unter die Augen treten? Habe ich mich auch nicht zu viel geschminkt?"  
Weiter hörte Severus schon nicht mehr zu, doch er warf Vlad einen mitleidigen Blick zu, bevor er den beiden lieber aus dem Weg ging.  
Voldemort hingegen war froh, endlich wieder Ruhe zu haben. Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Diese Stille tat gut, doch wie immer währte sie nicht lange.  
Schon im nächsten Augenblick schlug die Tür lautstark gegen die Wand.  
„Chef!" Vlads volltönende Stimme riss den dunklen Lord aus seinen ebenso finsteren Gedanken.  
„Bella ist hier!" Der Vampir verkündete dies nicht ohne Erleichterung. Etwas, das der andere nicht mit ihm teilte.  
„Nicht auch noch sie", murmelte er, denn er hatte vollkommen verdrängt, dass er nach ihr geschickt hatte.  
„Ich brauche Ruhe!"  
„Aber Chef." Wie immer hatte der Anführer der Blutsauger etwas einzuwenden.  
„Ihr könnt Euch keine Ruhe gönnen. Ihr seid der größte, der beste, der erfolgreichste Herrscher der Welt. Wenn Ihr Euch Ruhe gönnt, was wird dann aus uns?"  
Voldemort starrte ihn an. Das meinte der andere nicht ernst, oder?  
Tief in seinem Inneren jedoch wusste er, dass sein Vampiranführer Recht hatte.  
„Gut." Wenn dem so war, dann gab es nur eine Möglichkeit. „Ich kündige!"  
„Aber…"  
„Ich kündige! Keine Widerrede!"  
Vlad starrte seinen Herren nur sprachlos an und Bella, welche hinter ihn getreten war, blinzelte.  
„Kündigen?" echote sie die Worte des Älteren und vor Überraschung stand ihr der Mund weit offen – ein Fakt, der sie nicht klüger aussehen ließ.  
Nicht dass sie dies je getan hätte, wenn man die Meinung sämtlicher Todesser berücksichtigte.  
„Ja, Vlad, Bellatrix, ihr habt meine Worte sehr wohl vernommen. Ich kündige! Hawaii erscheint mir weitaus bequemer zu sein als England."  
„Aber…" Vlad hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Doch bevor er diese wieder finden konnte, die sich unbemerkt von ihm im nächstbesten Schrank verkrochen hatte, ploppte es leise und der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten war verschwunden.  
„Hawaii…" murmelte der Vampir bestürzt und blickte sich zu der Todesserin um, die immer noch mit weit aufgesperrtem Mund versuchte Fliegen zu fangen.  
„Mach den Mund zu!", mahnte er sie dann und trat ein paar Schritte vor. Kopfschüttelnd blickte er sich um.  
„Hawaii…" murmelte er noch einmal ungläubig. „Hawaii."

* * *


End file.
